


[Podfic of] Former American Idols Arrested in Drug-Fueled Snow-Shoveling, Break-Dancing Rampage

by exmanhater



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, can I please remind you that going on vacation in Iowa in December was your crazy idea in the first place?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Former American Idols Arrested in Drug-Fueled Snow-Shoveling, Break-Dancing Rampage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Former American Idols Arrested in Drug-Fueled Snow-Shoveling, Break-Dancing Rampage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55633) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1neiEUX) [6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 13:17 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
